Un pequeño placer
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: el pelirrojo esta cansado de que Will no piense en más que trabajar todo el tiempo, a este se le ocurre la gran idea de decirle a su jefe que se ira, pero no la manera en que piensa Will sino que se ira a dar un placer con el demonio quien le quita el sueño. Se lo permitirá Will. Lean.


Un pequeño placer

¡Hola!, como están vuelvo después de tanto tiempo con una ocurrencia

Vampire: tanto tiempo

Dark: demasiado

Rogue y Wind: es bueno volver

Vampire: este fic será de Grell x William, William x Grell

Dark: estas segura es el primero que haríamos

Wind: bueno que perdemos

Rogue: Nada

Vampire: Seria así el pelirrojo esta cansado de que Will no piense en más que trabajar todo el tiempo, a este se le ocurre la gran idea de decirle a su jefe que se ira, pero no la manera en que piensa Will sino que se ira a dar un placer con el demonio quien le quita el sueño. Se lo permitirá Will. Lean.

Contiene: Drama, Romance, Comedia, Yaoi, leve OOC, One Shote, Capitulo único, palabras fuertes.

Dark: Kuroshitsuji no es de nosotras es de Yana Toboso y de Esquare Enix, así los nombres de los personajes estarán en negrita, así podría salir Ronald.

Nota: Así otra cosa Vampire intervendrá en ocasiones y estas estarán entre ( ) y las aclaraciones al final

Al fic.

**El placer de tenerte es mío**

Era un día como cualquier otro en el despacho de la Sociedad de Shinigamis, cada uno hacía su trabajo, estaban todos a mil por hora, papeleo por aquí, papeleo por acá y acullá, en fin era un día muy ajetreado.

Todo iba bien excepto cuando

¿?: ¡WILLIAM!

Cierto Shinigami de pelo rojo corría como loca por todo el pasillo, sin importarle a quien se llevará de encuentro, sin mencionar que se le olvidaba que traía de lado su Death Scythe*, que era su "bebe", que había modificado sin autorización y ahora era una motosierra, lo cual era muy peligrosa, iba gritando (Vampire: como si tuviera megáfono jajaja) cual colegiala por su amor.

No era novedad que "la pelirroja" estaba detrás de los huesos* de su jefe desde hace mucho tiempo, y ese día se le había ocurrido el gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, y claro las personas ahí presentes ya sabían lo que pasaría ya no era novedad que Grell gritara el nombre de William T. Spears, por todo el edificio.

Corrió hasta que llego a la oficina de su amadísimo jefe, pero minutos antes

En la oficina de William, este estaba tan ocupado que estaba su oficina llena de papeles, por todos lados, estaba por darle un dolor de cabeza, pero no el era William T. Spears, y no era el tipo al que le ganarían unos papeles cuyos requerimientos pasaban por su estricta mano, para poder ser aprobadas. No por nada era el jefe y tenía que poner el ejemplo. Estaba tan ocupado que no pasaría por su cabeza la minima idea de lo que pasaría, si no sabía la gran sorpresa que se llevaría y esta estaba por entrar en su puerta o más bien por irrumpir.

Estaba por ponerle el sello a los últimos papeles hasta que…

…volviendo con la pelirroja quien ya estaba por llegar a la oficina de su jefe, parecía como si el tiempo avanzara tan lento, Will estaba por poner el sello, Grell estaba por llegar, y sin más William puso el sello y en eso

*PASS*

La puerta es abierta de la forma más estrepitosa, manera que se haya visto y el moreno no se percato de la presencia de aquel Shinigami hasta que

**Grell: ¡OH! William ya estoy aquí, tu querida ya llego Darling! ~ —decía mientras sujetaba su guadaña motosierra **

El pelinegro no sabía si mirar o si mejor continuaba con su labor, lastima que eso duraría poco ya que el pelirrojo o la como se definía aquel shinigami tan peculiar, avanzaba lentamente al escritorio de su jefe con su guadaña, mientras este se negaba a levantar la mirada (Vampire: bien que quieres Will yo se que si) 

Mientras su subordinado se acercaba, la negación era muy grande, hasta que llego y se sentó, el moreno reacciono y quito los papeles, para que aquel shinigami molesto no hiciera que su trabajo se fuera a perder.

Una vez que el o más bien la pelirroja se sentó arriba del escritorio bien que su jefe se negaba a verlo y dijo

**Grell: estas, tan ocupado que no volteas ni siquiera a verme que malo y desconsiderado eres —decía a manera de reproche.**

El moreno no quería ver a ese pelirrojo tan molesto, ya nunca se ponía a trabajar enserio, era tan molesto y escandaloso, la razón por la que no le veía a la cara ese día era porque estaba hasta el tope de trabajo. Y a Grell no le parecía de todo bien ya que quería estar con su jefe, pero este se negaba y tenía que hacer algo para llamar su atención y sabía como y así que se le ocurrió una idea (Vampire: corran por sus vidas a Grell se le ocurrió una idea brillante al bunker, que dramática salí lo se jajajaa)

El problema era cual de todas las ideas funcionaría, le diría que modificaría de nuevo su guadaña, iría con Ronald a ver a las chicas que estaban ahí o claro como no lo pensó antes sacaría su arma más mortal de todas y esa era Sebastian Michaelis sin duda alguna funcionaría tenía que después de todo William no soportaba que su subordinado fuera detrás de él como una loca enamorada, y pues no lo pensó dos veces y puse en marcha su plan.

**Grell: bueno creo que este día están aburrido**—decía estirando los brazos, se levanto un poco…

…y con una sonrisa dijo

**Grell: creo que iré a ver a ¡Sebas-chan! ~ —decía mientras se levantaba, voltio la cabeza y nada, así que prosiguió.- iré con él platicaremos, caminaremos y después…nos.-corto la frase, para luego terminarla y decir.- ¡BESAREMOS! Con mucho placer de hacerlo mío**

El pelirrojo caminaba lentamente con su guadaña hacía la puerta, William al parecer no había reaccionado, pero lo haría en cuanto el pelirrojo voltio para decirle

**Grell: te lo perdiste William T. Spears, de seguro Sebastian no lo hará—lo dijo con seriedad para después voltear su mirada y seguir su camino hacía la puerta.**

Y en tres, dos, uno, el moreno levanto su mirada, bien se dice que una mirada vale más que mil palabras y también que matan, si otro que no fuera el o la pelirroja saldría corriendo de ahí cual alma lleva el diablo, pero no, Sutcliff no era así y lo estaba demostrando.

Era como si el tiempo se detuviera de nuevo, Grell avanzando hacía su destino, William con su mirada fija, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que William se paro y corrió tan aprisa que Grell ni cuenta se había dado, ya cuando el segundo estaba por salir, el moreno cerro la puerta y le dijo

**William: ¡¿Cómo te atreves a nombrar ese maldito demonio y en mi presencia, sabes como lo odio, lo detesto y lo aborrezco?! Sabes perfectamente que los shinigamis y los demonios somos enemigos mortales, te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir su nombre y que además te acerques a él —decía sumamente molesto y alzando la voz. **

La pelirroja levanto su rostro y miro a su jefe y le contesto

**Grell: Y tú con que derecho me dices lo que tengo o debo no hacer, o decir, sabes que William estoy harta de que me ignores, cada vez que vengo a verte, siempre sacas excusas y para mi parecer son las mismas de siempre o alguna que te sacas de la manga, aun así, me dices cosas, pero sabes que se acabo no…—**no pudo terminar de hablar, porque William lo estaba besando, si su jefe, era indescriptible, esa sensación, para la pelirroja, nunca se imagino, que tendría que esperar, para que llegara ese momento, ese tan anhelado día, en el que Will y él se juntarían.

Así pasaron un rato, se separaron y el que hablo fue el moreno y dijo

**William: ese demonio nunca tendrá el placer, de hacer lo que yo hice, y ese es el de hacerte solo mío —decía el moreno para luego volver a besar a su pelirroja. **

Grell no sabía que decir solo que sus mejillas se tornaron del color de su pelo, bueno aunque con el beso tan acalorado que su jefe le daba más bien su color estaba subiendo hasta ponerse más rojo de lo normal.

Ese aburrido día de trabajo, había terminado por dejar de serlo hasta que, el moreno quien se había negado tanto y aun o más bien a una pelirroja alocada, quien había estado tan alegre ese día hicieran una mezcla perfecta, para hacer ver que polos opuestos se atraen. Y no solo eso ya que ambos habían tenido un pequeño placer, pero uno inolvidable.

Pero no acaba aquí o no hasta que alguien toco la puerta

*Toc-toc*

**Ronald: ¿puedo ****pasar**** William –sensei?** —decía el rubio quien tenía una de sus manos en la cabeza, pero al parecer no contestaba nadie, hasta que se escuchó un ruido adentro de la oficina.

**Grell: ¡Oh! William **

Y el rubio se sonrojo y dijo

Ronald: bueno parece que Will-sensei esta ocupado vendré más tarde —decía mientras daba la vuelta y caminaba mirando por todos lados.

¿Fin?

**William: que travieso eres ****Sutcliff —decía mientras su pelirroja le mordía el cuello **

**Grell: claro Will, sabes que lo soy, ¡death!~—decía para terminar su trabajo**

_**Ahora si **_

_**Fin**_

Vampire: bueno aquí esta el primero de esa pareja

Dark: así es

Rogue y Wind: vaya que románticos

Vampire: claro que si y pues se tardaron

Ahora las aclaraciones

Death Scythe* o guadaña de la muerte: es la herramienta de los shinigamis, cada uno tiene una diferente.

Estaba detrás de sus huesos*, es una frase es como decir que alguien esta detrás de ti porque te quiere o porque le atraes.

Dark: dejen reviews para saber si les gusto

Vampire: antes agradecer a la autora Lupita. Snape y Ghost Steve por dejar reviews en mi primer fic CHACK

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Ciao chu!

El amor muy dramático y suele ser como el Pay de limón, agrio y dulce.


End file.
